


Happy Birthday

by QuietDemise13



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: I know, It Sucks, M/M, This is sorta upsetting just a warning, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDemise13/pseuds/QuietDemise13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi's birthday. "Because in the end, he isn't a Bookman, nor an exorcist, nor Lavi. He is just a person, turned into an emotionless shell."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Lavi P.O.V

" _Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Lavi! Happy birthday to you!" Everybody sings as Allen brings out the cake and smiles brightly at me. "Make a wish!" He says, gesturing to the already lit candles. I wait a minute until blowing out the candles and smiling at everybody._

" _What did you wish for?" Krory asks, after everybody gets a slice of cake and are sitting down, talking with one another. "I can't tell you or it won't come true~!" I state, shoving half of the piece of cake in my mouth. Krory nods and turns to Leenalee and starts a conversation about wishes. I look over and see Allen shove the whole piece of cake into his mouth at once. He notices me looking and grins, cake crumbs and a little of icing stuck to the sides of his mouth. I chuckle and turn away, fighting the urge to brush the crumbs off of the boy's face._

_I wished for Allen._

Allen P.O.V.

"Allen!" I hear my name being called but who is calling it? Why are they here? So many questions flood my mind but only one sticks. The only important one. _Where is Lavi?_ The question bounces around in my head, begging to be answered but I can't answer it. Because I don't know and it scares me not knowing. Not knowing if he is okay or if he is alone, in pain, crying out for help. All I know is that there is darkness all around me and pain is shooting through my body. All I know is that somebody is holding me closely as their warm tears slip down onto my face. "D-don't leave… Please… Allen…" The person says, their voice cracking with sadness, with anger… With fear. I lift my hand to meet their face and feel a bandage over their eye.

"L-L… avi…" I croak out his name and he puts his hand over mine. "Don't talk… You'll be okay… I'll get help… I'll…" He trails off and I feel more tears on my cheek. "L-La… vi… I lo-love… you…" I said it, finally, although it took me being almost dead to say it, I did. "I love you too, Allen… That's why you can't leave me… You can't leave me here alone…" He whispers sadly. "I'm s… Sorry… I l-love y… You…" I breathe out with my last breath as more tears drip down onto my cheek and my hand falls from his face. "No! No! No! Allen! Come back! Come back…!" He chokes out, trying to make my limp form move. But it's too late.

He stayed like that for days until somebody found him, clasping Allen's hand in his, trying to reassure himself that Allen is okay between sobs. Something broke in him that day when he saw Allen fall to the ground, bloody and bruised. Something that a Bookman should never have but he did. Because in the end, he isn't a Bookman, nor an exorcist, nor Lavi. He is just a person, turned into an emotionless shell. He is the person who lost his whole life, his whole being, his whole meaning in one day. On that one day. The 10th of August. His birthday.

Happy birthday to him…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
